Eine Möwe, Malzbier & Memory
by Fayet
Summary: Ausleger aus :Sein Haus am Meer, Alternatives Kapitel V: . Achtung: Humor! Slash klingt an. Aus einer Weinlaune entstanden. Nicht lesen, falls ihr etwas ernsthaftes erwartet. Völlig OoC. Ich warnte euch..


Vorwarnung:

Das hier ist ein Ausleger aus „Sein Haus am Meer". Ohne die ersten vier Kapitel zu kennen dürfte es also leider relativ wenig Sinn machen..

Die Figuren gehören J.K.R., und leider nicht mehr. Sonst wäre ich nachts auch nicht mehr so allein in meinem Bettchen..

ACHTUNG: Slash klingt an! Wir schreiben nichts explizites, aber wenn ihr Slash nicht mögt, lest bitte nicht weiter. Geht zurück zu „Lumos", der ist kindersicher.

Und, last but not least: Das hier ist nicht nur von mir, sondern auch von Cariita, die ich als völlig neue Co-Autorin ausgegabelt habe. Nein, wir waren nicht völlig betrunken. Aber irgendwo davor..

Read and enjoy!

-----

Kapitel V – Eine Möwe, Malzbier & Memory

Nach einem heftigen Schlag an das Westfenster zeugte nur noch ein Blutfleck  
von dem vorherigen Gewaltakt. Eine blutbesudelte Feder schwebte einem  
Totentanz gleich durch die Luft.

Erschrocken fuhren beide Männer herum. Auf dem Boden unter dem Fenster lag  
eine Möwe, die im Sturzflug die Fensterscheibe nicht als solche erkannt  
hatte. Der Schlag beendete die feindliche Stille zwischen den beiden Männern.  
Sirius betrachtete angewidert die Überreste des verunglückten Vogels. Dann sah  
er nicht minder angewiderte seinen unfreiwilligen Mitbewohner an. Er dachte  
über die kommenden Wochen nach und an das Haus. Dann erbleichte er.

"Wenn ich schon hier mit dir festsitze, werde ich mir nicht ein Bett mit dir  
teilen!"

Severus schaute ihn verständnislos an. "Warum? Ich bin ganz kuschelig."

Hätte er Dumbledore beim Sex mit McGonagall in Hagrids Hütte beobachtet,  
Sirius hätte nicht schockierte schauen können.

"Ist bei einem deiner Tränke was schiefgelaufen? Das kann ja wohl nicht dein  
Ernst sein.."

Severus grinste gehässig. "Ich weiß genau, wovon ich rede. Und außerdem schlafe  
ich im großen Schlafzimmer."

Sirius Kinn machte Bekanntschaft mit seinen Füßen. Danach brach er in  
Gelächter aus. "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du gegen mich ankommst.  
Und wie überall - der Stärkere gewinnt. Das wäre in unserem Fall dann ich."

Beide strafften sich. Die Konfrontation stand unmittelbar bevor.

Plötzlich, und von beiden unbeachtet, stieg aus dem toten Körper der Möwe ein  
glänzender Fade hervor, der sich seinen Weg durch das Fenster suchte, und  
sich um die beiden feindlichen Männer wand.

Beide sahen sich stumm an. Schließlich ergriff Sirius das Wort.

"Hier gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, den Stärkeren zu bestimmen."

Seine Worte versanken in der Stille.

"Lass uns pokern."

Severus räusperte sich.

"Ich kann kein Poker."

Sirius starrte ungläubig. "Was bringen die euch bei den Death Eatern  
eigentlich bei? Kannst du Maumau?"

"Ähm...nein."

"Schwarzer Peter?"

"Was ist das?"

"Rommé?"

"Negativ."

"Whist?"

"Whi-was?"

Sirius seuzfte. "Was kannst du überhaupt spielen?"

"Memory?"

"Memory?"

Severus nickte beschämt. "Ja, meine Mutter war immer für Lernspiele, nicht  
diesen hirnlosen Kram.."

Sirius winkte ab. "Jaja, ist ja gut. Aber verschärfte Bedingung. Spielen wir  
Strip-Memory!"

Severus starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Ich will dich nicht nackt sehen!"

"Kein Problem. Du verlierst sowieso. Ich muss einen viel stärkeren Magen haben  
als du."

Nach vier Anläufen gelang es den beiden Männern, das Klavier in ein  
Memoryspiel zu verwandeln. Leider verschwand dabei aus unerklärlichen Gründen  
auch die komplette restliche Wohnzimmereinrichtung. Also setzten sich beide  
auf den Boden, öffneten zwei Flaschen eisgekühltes Malzbier ( das  
berrauschenste Getränkt, das sich in Dumbledores Haus finden ließ ), und  
legten die Regeln fest.

"Bei jedem Punktverlust legt der Verlierer ein Kleidungsstück ab. Der zuerst  
vollständig entkleidete schläft im Kinderzimmer."

Severus zog seine Roben fester um sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann  
nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich tue. Wie kindisch."

Der glühende Faden, der aus dem Körper des Vogels gestiegen war, hatte sich  
mittlerweile in der Luft aufgelöst. Die Atmosphäre war inzwischen fast heiter  
zu nennen.

Dann legte Sirius das erste Spiel aus.

Nach nur kurzer Zeit stapelten sich Kleidungsstücke neben leeren Bierflaschen  
( denn es gab zwar nur Malzbier, davon aber jede Menge ), und die Stimmung  
wurde immer gelöster.

Severus deckte eine falsche Karte auf und fing an zu kichern. "Da muss ich  
doch tatsächlich wieder was ausziehen.. was nehme ich denn jetzt?"

Sirius, selbst bereits ohne Socken und mit freiem Oberkörper, betrachtete ihn  
mit offensichtlichem Interesse.

Severus begann, sein schwarzes Seidehemd aufzuknöpfen und ließ es nachlässig  
auf den anwachsenden Kleiderstapel fallen.

"Sevvi, morgen mache ich dir ein herzhaftes Frühstück.." war Sirius besorgter  
Kommentar. "Irgendwer muss sich ja um dich kümmern." Das Malzbier leistete  
ganze Arbeit.

Etwas beschämt, aber dankbar blickte Severus auf Sirius. "Siri, das ist  
wirklich nett von dir."

Sirius errötete. "So bin ich eben. Man muss doch helfen, wo man kann."

Dann deckte er die nächste falsche Karte auf, "Oups... da habe ich mich wohl  
vertan. Dann ist jetzt wohl meine Hose dran."

Und weil Sirius noch nie viel von hohlem Gerede gehalten hatte, ließ er seinen  
Worten gleich Taten folgen. Sekunden später saß er nur noch in schwarzen,  
knappen Slipboxers auf dem Boden. Severus starrte ihn unverhohlen an. Kamen  
seine leich geröteten Wangen wohl vom Bier? Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er  
fortfahren konnte. "Dann bin ich jetzt wieder dran." Sirius nickte voller  
Vorfreude. Das nächste Kartenpärchen, das Severus zog, paßte zusammen. Doch  
auch Sirius hatte Glück. Entspannt räkelte er sich auf dem Boden.

Severus konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, und deckte prompt die falsche  
Karte auf. Daraufhin wanderte auch seine schwarze Jeans auf den  
Kleiderstapel. Nun saßen die beiden sich in derselben schwarzen  
Schiesserunterwäsche gegenüber. Sirius räsuperte sich.

"Deutsche Qualität!"

Severus nickte. "Immerhin gibt es Victorias Secret ja nur für Frauen.."

Sie spielten weiter, bis das Malzbier zur Neige ging, obwohl sie bereits nach  
kürzester Zeit sich um abzulegende Kleidungsstücke keine Gedanken mehr zu  
machen brauchten, da sie im Adamskostüm voreinandersaßen.

Trunken, nicht nur vom Bier, sondern auch von der Freude am Spiel, verlief der  
Abend so harmonisch, dass die Bettenfrage nicht mehr auftauchte.

Als Dumbledore am nächsten Morgen aus dem Kamin spazierte, um etwas nach dem  
rechten zu sehen, fand er einen Kleiderstapel, sowie seinen gesamten  
Malzbiervorrat in Form von Altglas vor, und wunderte sich darüber so sehr,  
dass ihm der Verlust des Klaviers nicht weiter auffiel. Bei einem Blick aus  
dem Fenster entdeckte er die tote Möwe. Voller Entsetzen stieg er die Treppe  
in den ersten Stock hinauf, und fand beide Männer einträchtig  
aneinandergekuschelt im Kinderbett vor. Langsam trat er aus dem Zimmer hinaus  
und schloß leise die Tür.

Er bestattete die Möwe und vertuschte so jeden Beweis für seine Schuld an der  
momentanen Situation. Schließlich wußte ja jeder, dass die Kombination von  
Malzbier und Memory schon so manchem Zauberer den Kopf verdreht hatte. Eine  
Möwe, ob nun verzaubert oder nicht, war hatte damit aber rein gar nichts zu  
tun.. Und das würde er auch vor jedem Gericht dieser Welt beschwören. Möwen  
sind eben doch sehr unschuldige Tiere.

--  
21. April 2006  
(c) Fayet & Cariita


End file.
